


Yes

by ImagineBelieveAchieve



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBelieveAchieve/pseuds/ImagineBelieveAchieve
Summary: As Max gets ready for Ella's twenty-first, Fang asks her a question





	Yes

"Are you kidding me! She had to take all of my clothes?!" Max shouts as she looks at the black tight-fitting cocktail dress that has her clothes. Sitting under the dress is a pair of red pumps with a heel that could break some ankles. 

In the bathroom, Fang rolls his eyes and chuckles to himself. He spits out the toothpaste and says, "She's your sister. You know she would do whatever it took for you to go clubbing with her on her twenty-first." He places his toothbrush back in the holder and he exits the bathroom and chuckles as he passes the closet to see Max still giving the dress her famous death glare. 

He sneaks up behind her and whispers in her ear, "You better get dressed. She said that she would come and do your hair and makeup in about twenty minutes. And if you're not ready, she said she would tie you to the chair to get you ready." 

Max huffs and snatches the dress off the hanger and storms into the bathroom. Fang laughs as she slams the door shut. He turns on the TV to a random channel and starts pulling the numerous blankets off the bed as he hears Max yelling at the dress, begging it to work with her.

That lasts for several minutes and the door finally opens. Max is holding up the dress with one hand and her clothes; leggins and a sweatshirt; are balled up in her other. She goes to the closet and throws the cothes into the hamper and grabs the shoes and tosses them at the bed. The entire time, Fang is laughing at the look of disgust on Max's face. 

"Oh, would you shut up and help me zip up the dress?" 

Still laughing, Fang climbs out of the bed and stands behind Max who is in front of the mirror that is on the back of their bedroom door. He zips up the dress, making sure her feathers won't get caught in the zipper and he helps her put on her shoes. 

"You look beautiful." 

Max glare at him in the mirror. (He knows she has always struggled with accepting compliments). 

"I still hate that she took all of my clothes. She always does this. And she knows that I hate -" 

"Shh." Thier eyes meet in the mirror and Fang places his head next to hers and presses his lips against the top of her bare shoulder. 

"Close your eyes." Fang pulls something out of his pocket and he starts to pull off her promise ring that he gave to her years ago. "Imagine yourself with a slightly bigger and slightly heavier ring, right here." He slides the new ring on; curiosity sets in and Max opens her eyes and her attention is on her hand. 

"Now imagine your dress, hitting the floor and white; just the way you want it." Max smiles as Fang kisses her neck. She closes her eyes and tilts her head, giving him more access. His hands move to rest on her lower belly. "A few years pass and there is a bump right here, that shows our love." 

Without hesitation, Max turns around and presses her lips against his. When they finally pull apart, her only response is: 

"Yes."


End file.
